ぬいぐるみ Nuigurumi
by General.KOKO
Summary: In which a certain glasses-wearing greenhead rescues a plushie doll, which turns out to be something not-so ordinary after all. [warnings: AU!, OOC-ness!, possible pairings in the future!, fantasy/supernatural stuff here and there!, etc.]
1. 00: meet the Demon Lord

A/N: Hello there! I chose the second-to-the-least shipped GoMKagami pair (last time I checked), that's why this happened! I suck at humor. I'm sorry, I tried (T^T).

Read the warnings please! Thank you :)

Disclaimer: General Koko does not want to be sued! The General doesn't own KnB desu~!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **"meet the Demon Lord"**

* * *

Really, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

The swirling mass of distorted light and color was making his head churn. It was adding to his discomfort, considering that he was floating aimlessly in that abysmal space. And he can't even move at all. Because he was trapped. In a toy, that is.

How the heck did Kagami Taiga, dubbed as the respected 'Carmine Demon', end up as a fluffy, palm-sized, black striped red tiger plushie?

Kagami completely blames the whole 'heroes-versus-demon lords' dynamic, by the way.

Hell, he was just doing his job- manage his land with the citizens living in sheer terror. Kagami was a fearsome ruler, but his subjects didn't hate him. In fact, his citizens were perplexed as to why he didn't act all demon-sy and be evil and be whatever demonic stereotype they had complained about. Sure, he did his fair share of terrorizing, and sometimes he would host a quarterly, city-wide potluck, which clearly made no sense to his citizens (with some even doubting his origins as a demon). Kagami just shrugged the complaints aside. Well, though he wouldn't like others pointing it out, he _is_ an idiot. And besides, his people were kind of liking his management (and cooking) so he stuck with it.

However, he discovered that there were other people even more idiotic than him.

It was roughly two centuries later of his fearsome yet peaceful rule. He was about to host his 802th potluck when a foreign hero and his team of four mages (whose names Kagami entirely forgot) entered his territory. The sparkling hero stormed his deluxe castle and seized control, announcing to "free the citoyens from the cruel clutches of the Carmine Demon's claws". In which, Kagami almost clawed his face in annoyance. There goes the stereotyping again. Man, cliches were irritating.

He was about to explain that his people were, in fact, not "entirely" oppressed. However, luck seemed to be on the idiot hero's side, as he and his companions entered the kingdom riding on a sled pulled by three massive dogs, which was sadly the Carmine Demon's weakness (due to a traumatizing yet embarrassing incident in his younger days). Kagami ended up rooted on the spot, fear suddenly coursing in his demon body.

Taking advantage of this unexpected turn of events, the self-proclaimed hero of the masses had his team of mages trap Kagami and seal his powers. A combination of giant dogs and four powerful mages were too much for the demon to handle, hence he ended up yielding, much to his chagrin. His demonic powers were slowly sapped out, and he was transformed into a black-striped, red tiger plushie. And to completely seal the deal, he was thrown away in what they demon-folk call the Chasm, an isolated dimension perfect for imprisoning away weakened demons, which Kagami was in his stuffed toy form.

And so myriads of years passed. Since being trapped in the Chasm, Kagami 'Carmine Demon' Taiga slowly tried to regain his powers in order to escape his imprisonment. Lots of time and distances were the key for spell breaking, his mentor once said. He hopes he had drifted far enough in the Chasm away from those annoying white mages. Sheesh, they only won because dogs were with them.

Tired, weak, and nauseous, Kagami small and doubtlessly cute form continued to drift around. Everything seemed static yet warped at the same time. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, and Kagami only managed to survive for long without sustenance is because of his toy form. Gradually, the length of his stay in the Chasm slowly weakened the seal of the mages, a sign that about seven millennia or more had passed outside. He managed to accumulate enough power to force open a gate to escape.

Temporary regaining his normal form, he used all of his acquired power and summoned a huge ball of dark red flames (hence his title) and blasted open a section of the Chasm. A hole of piercing white light emerged from the resulting attack. Kagami dived in for escape, more concentrated on escaping immediately rather than worry about the ruckus his attack might've made.

Bright light soon enveloped the demon, warmth slowly cocooning his body. It felt so, so relaxing. Kagami felt his eyelids grow heavy, until they were completely closed. Having all his strength drain away, he transformed back into his cute stuffed tiger form.

But the rift in dimension he made did not necessarily lead up to his desired place; his country that is. Instead, the bright white tunnel he crossed had ended at someplace entirely different from where he came forth. Someplace where magic and demons are figments of fiction and often use for anime inspiration.

It was 21st century Japan.

And so it begins.

* * *

 **つづく**

More A/N!: General Koko is sorry for being a closet otaku (not!). And for the OOC-ness too, of course. And the terrible writing. And the unbeta-ed release... Anyways! Chapter One comes out by a week or so (depends), and it features a certain greenhaired megane, so stay tuned. Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review (or PM me)! Have a nice whee~


	2. 01: go spread some kindness

A/N: Okaaay~! Thanks for the wait! Here's Chapter One :) I decided to follow the Teiko universe, as I have some plans *insert sinister laugh here*.

This fic takes place at the start of the GoM's second year in middle school. Which means no Kise in the basketball club... yet.

Oh well, without further ado, here's the chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, because I'm not Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei :D

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **"go spread some kindness"**

* * *

Oha-Asa's Daily Horoscope

 **Cancer**

Ranking: 12th

 **Today's Lucky Item:** a hair scrunchie

 **Lucky Number:** 3

 **Lucky Color:** red

 _"It is most unfortunate, but Cancers rank last today! Be sure to have your lucky items at all times, and to further counteract any maladies that may befall on you, Oha-Asa suggests Cancers to express kindness in everyone and everything they meet, as good deeds negate any form of ill will. Another piece of advice: always expect the unexpected, for today is a day of surprises! Also, Oha-Asa says to absolutely steer clear of-_

Click!

"Wha-!" A thirteen year old boy spluttered in his seat as he saw the TV screen suddenly black out. He quickly stood up and dashed towards the appliance.

His mind whirred a million thoughts as he scampered across the living room. The fan was still working, so it can't be power shortage. The remote control, which was supposed to be on top of the small coffee table, was missing. Which means...

No matter, right now he needed to hear the rest of what Oha-Asa was warning about. He pushed the soft 'power' button of the television and watched as the television sparked to life.

 _-Oha-Asa greets you with a brand new day. Thank you for subscribing and see you tomorrow!"_

And with that, Midorima Shintaro scowled in frustration as he prepared for school. Hearing a soft giggle, he turned his head to the sound and his eyes landed on his chubby, three-year-old sister, playing with the remote.

* * *

Needless to say, his morning wasn't really that uneventful, but still.

On his walk to school, Midorima saw a leather wallet on a tucked corner of a street. Thinking that it was one of those 'good deeds win against bad luck' situations Oha-Asa said, Midorima begrudgingly picked it up and deposited it to the nearest lost and found booth, which was in a park about thirty meters away from his school.

As he made his way to the exit, he bumped upon a seventy-year-old grandma who asked for directions to the nearest restroom. Midorima guided her to one, taking about ten minutes of his time to accomplish.

While briskly walking to his destination, a black cat trudged across his path, making Midorima turn heel and choose a different route.

He checked his watch and grimaced a little at the time. Usually Midorima would have arrived thirty minutes earlier than the rest of his classmates. His luck was even worse than he thought.

In his mulling, Midorima noticed by the corner of his eye a group of puppies unusually rounding up on 'something'. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the small dogs were ganging up on a stuffed toy.

It might've seemed ridiculous, but Midorima actually debated on what to do at the sight before him. Clearly, the toy would be torn to pieces if he left it at the mercy of the savages (Midorima had too much experience with these things, after all). And a child might actually search for it, hence he could leave the toy at the lost and found booth, which was already quite far off where he was now. Besides, he would risk running late for school, which is something that he will never let happen.

And so Midorima Shintaro decided instead to pick the stuffed toy up and carry it to school. Besides, he was used to these things. He'd bring it to the lost and found later, instead.

Shooing the dogs with his sharp, piercing glare, Midorima 'rescued' the toy (a stuffed tiger, how unusual) and placed it inside his bag for safekeeping. And with the small task done, he finally power-walked to school.

* * *

By lunch break, Midorima was feeling very different.

It was quite subtle at first; the pins-and-needles feeling at the tips of his fingers appear and disappear at random intervals, the state of drowsiness akin to when one basks in the warmth of the sun while staring out of nowhere, the pull of gravity on his feet slowly tugging at his soles. Midorima blames it all on the fatigue of hurriedly walking around the park in the morning.

But this lethargic heaviness he felt while staring at the fuzzy (why is it fuzzy?) green blackboard? Midorima felt as if all his energy was slowly sapped out of him.

This wasn't right. He never loses energy. He _never_ gets tired. His body only feels this so-called 'tiredness' at basketball practice. Specifically, after practice.

So when Aomine casually approached him and tried to borrow fifty yen, Midorima rested his forehead on the edge of his desk and sighed deeply instead.

Of course, Aomine didn't fail to notice this strange conduct.

"Uh... something wrong, Midorima? Are you sick?"

"..." Usually Midorima would lash out a full snappy retort, but somehow he didn't have the strength to do so. "I... don't really know."

"Woah. That was... strange. Heeey~!" Aomine poked at his back. "Are you really the Midorima Shintaro that I know?"

"Please go away." the greenhead responds, and it makes Aomine a little bit worried. Somewhat.

"This is kinda cool. Midorima's not his usual prissy self! Gotta record this." And the idiot took out his phone and fuddled with it for a moment. Midorima, though wanting to glare at the intruder and shout well-placed profanities at him, hunched his shoulders instead and stared at the floor, his lid drooping precariously.

"Hey Midorima! Come say something!"

"Please go away."

"Ha! As if! We're gonna have so much fun today, eyy, Midorima?"

The thirteen year old boy sighed again.

* * *

 _"Also, Oha-Asa says to absolutely steer clear of any form of tigers, as they will mark a great change in your daily life! Remember: stay away from tigers! Oha-Asa greets you with a brand new day. Thank you for subscribing and see you tomorrow!"_

* * *

 **つづく**

A/N Part 2!: Yay, here's Chapter One! I've read somewhere that Midorima and Aomine were classmates at their 2nd year in junior high, so there's that.

Gaaah the OOC-ness is strong with this one! I feel as if I butchered Midorin's character, I'm really sorry about that! I think Midorima is someone who blindly believes in whatever he thinks is correct, hence this OOC-ness in the chapter. Oh and the lack of humor astounds me to no end (TAT) I'm really sorry!

Anyhoo, if you enjoyed it and found it entertaining, if a bit, I'll be perfectly happy! Chapter 02 comes out by a week! Please stick around and as always, review/PM me if you wanna say something!

The General expresses such profound gratitude towards the following people:

 **surlovesnarusaku** [yes, KagaMido is a lovely rarepair. I hope you enjoy this update!], **AJ-Machado** , **Lilytrue** , and **MajestyDickhead** for the review/alert! Lemme worship you guys!

Have a pleasant day and thanks for reading~


End file.
